New high performance liquid chromatographic (HPLC) supports will be developed that can significantly lower the downstream processing costs of biologically significant products such as antibodies, vaccines, and drugs. The new supports will be synthesized by coating the company's proprietary calcium phosphate particles with thin polymer layers. The combination of polymer coatings with the unique particle morphology are expected to provide the following advantages simultaneously: rigidity, non swelling, high productivity, high performance, linear scale-up, low pressure drop, low non-specific adsorption, biocompatibility, and low bleeding of bonded phases.